A cup of Tae
by haruneee
Summary: [MinV / VMin ficlet] "Jimin, kenapa kau tidak suka teh?" / "Mungkin karena aku lebih suka a cup of Tae?" Dan timpukan sayang di lengannya membuat Jimin terkekeh. Ia semakin mendekap tubuh Taehyung nyaris tanpa jarak. Merunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya. "Sleep tight, My Baby. Aku mencintaimu." / DLDR! RnR juseyooo


**A cup of Tae**

.

 **MinV / VMin** ficlet with **Top!Jimin** and **Bottom!Tae**

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mau teh."

Sudut alis Jimin berkedut mendengar penuturan polos kekasihnya beberapa detik lalu. Jari-jarinya terangkat untuk menyentil kening kekasihnya main-main.

Mereka berdua sedang bergelung di ranjang dengan sebelah lengan Jimin sebagai sandaran kekasihnya. Selimut menggantung di kaki mereka, teronggok menyedihkan begitu sang kekasih menendangnya karena sebal, pendingin ruangan menyala dengan suhu cukup rendah yang membuat Jimin betah mendekap kekasihnya erat-erat.

"Dua puluh menit yang lalu kau baru saja menyeduh tehmu, Taehyung." Seru Jimin tak suka. Menunjuk cangkir kosong bekas teh yang masih berada di atas meja.

Kekasihnya merengut. Pemuda bernama Taehyung itu menggerung manis sambil merebut jari-jari kekasihnya yang mungil untuk dimainkannya—mencoba merayu, _sebenarnya_.

"Mau teh teh teh!" Rajuknya manis. Bibir Taehyung terlipat tipis dan kedua matanya berkedip layu.

Jimin berdecak. Pemuda pertengahan dua puluh itu mengangkat jemarinya yang dimainkan kekasihnya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan lengket akibat bekas teh yang baru dikonsumsi oleh kekasihnya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda manis ini meminta teh lagi dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat?

" _Still no._ Bagaimana dengan tidur?" Jimin melirik jam weker di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jam tua itu yang bahkan Jimin tak yakin akan keakuratannya mengingat jam itu sudah berbelas-belas tahun digunakan Taehyung, Jimin pernah menawarkan membeli jam digital yang lebih canggih dan akurat tetapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala ini kukuh mempertahankan jam tuanya dengan dalih; ' _Ini pemberian nenek, Jim. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan beliau._ '

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum menyeduh tehku!" Pekik Taehyung separuh berteriak. Bibirnya semakin maju dan ia menepis jari-jari Jimin yang hendak meraih wajahnya untuk satu kecupan sayang.

Taehyung sedang dalam mood tidak baik untuk dirayu, omong-omong.

"Dengar," Jimin membenarkan letak tubuh kekasihnya yang menjauh sebal dengan satu sentakan lembut dan pelototan main-main. "Berapa cangkir tehmu hari ini?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata. Paham betul kekasihnya akan mulai berceramah panjang tentang buruknya mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman manis secara berlebihan.

"Minimal kau akan menghabiskan empat cangkir, benar? Aku menghitung cangkir bekas yang belum dicuci di wastafel." Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berapa banyak komposisi maksimal kalori yang bisa dikonsumsi manusia, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung merajuk. Ia menggeleng manis dan menatap kedua mata kekasihnya dengan mata membulat manis yang menggemaskan. "Jiminnie, _jebaaal_?"

Oh, tidak. Jimin reflek menggeleng, merapal dalam hati untuk _bertahan_ dan mengutuk godaan di hadapannya yang membuat ia segera memalingkan wajah sejenak. Ini bahaya, Kim Taehyung dengan _puppy eyes_ nya adalah kelemahan Park Jimin. Mutlak. Absolut. Dan selalu mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut lalu mengiyakan apa saja yang kekasihnya inginkan.

"Jim, lihat aku~"

Jimin tersedak saat Taehyung mulai bermain nakal dengan jarinya yang mengusap lehernya dan terus turun hingga tulang selangkanya. Membuat piyama miliknya sedikit melorot karena tangan nakal Taehyung.

" _Shit_ ," Jimin menangkap Jemari Taehyung untuk diremasnya. Menahan tangan nakal itu sebelum nafsunya semakin meletup. " _Baby_ , Sayang, kita tentu tidak ingin sesuatu yang _buruk_ menimpamu jika jarimu yang nakal ini tidak berhenti, benar?"

Kedua pipi Taehyung memerah. Ia menunduk malu dan mencubit pinggang kekasihnya main-main.

"Dan kembali pada persoalan gula." Jimin berdehem. Sejujurnya hanya ingin meredam nafsunya yang sempat meletup frustasi. "Empat gram gula per sendok teh yang berarti enam belas kalori. Kau minimal akan memasukkan dua sendok teh yang berarti tiga puluh dua kalori tiap cangkir teh yang kau konsumsi. Komposisi aman untuk pria adalah seratus lima puluh kalori per hari dan kita tidak perlu menyebutkan berapa kalori makanan manis lain yang kau konsumsi tiap hari 'kan?"

Taehyung masih terdiam dengan kedua mata mengerjap lembut, tampak lebih tenang meskipun bibirnya masih merengut menggemaskan.

"Kurangi makanan manis." Jimin semakin menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, menyatukan kening mereka hingga tanpa jarak. Pemuda itu mengunci tatapan keduanya untuk beberapa waktu. Sebelah jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang sehalus bayi. "Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu?" Gumamnya pelan, suaranya berderai dalam keheningan malam.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Jimin di atas bibirnya yang penuh kehati-hatian.

Selalu begini. Jimin memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah barang pecah belah di toko kaca. Yang akan _retak_ dalam satu genggaman dan yang akan _hancur_ dalam sekali sentakan. Pemuda itu memperlakukannya seperti putri di negeri dongeng, yang dicintainya sepenuh hati sekalipun dengan perhatian kecil yang pemuda itu selalu berikan.

Dan Kim Taehyung menemukan dirinya semakin terperosok dan terperosok dalam buaian tiap afeksi yang pemuda itu berikan.

"Aku melarangmu karena aku menyayangimu." Deru napas keduanya bergelut dalam satuan napas yang hangat. Jimin masih sibuk melayangkan kecupan ringan di atas bibir Taehyung sembari berbisik lembut, "aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit."

"Aku tahu." Balas Taehyung rendah. Ia menikmati setiap afeksi yang Jimin berikan. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan bergumam lembut. "Maafkan aku."

Jimin yang pertama memutuskan kontak fisik keduanya. Ia terkekeh ringan, menatap kekasih yang begitu dipujanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajah Taehyung nampak bersinar dan sangat _cantik_ diterpa sinar rembulan yang menembus dari balik ventilasi.

"Lain kali aku akan membuat yang _less sugar._ "

"Pembohong kecil." Kekeh Jimin sambil mengacak surai kekasihnya yang sewarna kukis. "Sejak kapan kau mengatakan itu, hm? Kau menyeduhnya karena menyukai sensasi manisnya, mana mungkin kau tak tergoda untuk menuangkan gula ke dalamnya, apa aku salah?"

Taehyung berdecak, "Kau tahu betul kau yang paling mengertiku."

Jimin tertawa. Mengerti betul tentang Taehyung dengan sekutu abadinya; segala sesuatu yang manis. Taehyung membenci apapun yang berasa pahit berlebihan seperti kopi atau _americano._ Lalu si maniak makanan dan minuman manis nomor satu dengan teh manis berada di urutan teratas. Senang dengan sensasi teh yang pahit dalam kadar rendah dipadu dengan manisnya gula.

"Aku akan membelikan gula dengan kalori rendah besok, kau senang?"

Taehyung memekik. Mendekap tubuh kekasihnya dengan sayang, melayangkan kecupan manis berkali-kali di kedua pipinya dengan rentetan gumaman terima kasih yang manis. "Kau yang terbaik!"

"Kalau begitu tidur?" Jimin menarik selimut dengan kaki untuk menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, lalu semakin mendekap tubuh Taehyung jatuh dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Taehyung bergumam nyaman. Ia benar-benar menyukai bergelung dalam pelukan kekasihnya yang hangat dan menenangkan. Kemudian sibuk mencari kehangatan dengan mendusel di dadanya.

"Jimin?" Gumam Taehyung separuh mengantuk. Tangan Jimin yang mengusap rambutnya lembut semakin membuat kedua matanya nyaris terkatup.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka teh?"

Jimin nyaris tertawa mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang polos. Ia terdiam sebentar, nampak berpikir. "Karena aku lebih suka," Ujarnya menggantung.

"Hm?"

" _A cup of_ Tae?"

Dan timpukan sayang di lengannya membuat Jimin terkekeh. Ia semakin mendekap tubuh Taehyung nyaris tanpa jarak. Merunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

" _Sleep tight, My Baby_. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Taehyung yakin seratus persen ia akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **a/n:**

Repost dr wp wkwk, how was it? draft super lama yg akhirnya bisa mengudara ehehe.

Mind to review?


End file.
